Danganronpa: Spirit of Vengeance
by Daemon of Wrath
Summary: Not all stories have happy endings. If you were given an offer by the Devil to resurrect in exchange for sending Evil to Hell...would you accept it? For one forgotten member of Class 77...he would do anything to save his friends...even if he had to go through Hell countless times to do so. He died. But he came back as a Spirit of Vengeance. And he will make Ultimate Despair burn.


**Danganronpa: Spirit of Vengeance.**

 **AN: I rewrote this chapter to include the OC of The Celestial Sky Dragon, Daisuke Fuji. The Super High School Level Story Teller. In this...He is also part of the Remnants of Despair.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Death…was everywhere. The flames of chaos burned hungrily as more structures and people were caught up in their blaze. Buildings were destroyed and decrepit. People fled for their lives, some succeeding to live another day, while others were mauled by demonic beasts of black and white. Screams and laughter filled the air, the former coming from the victims and the latter stemming from the beasts. This was horror. This was Anarchy. This….is the result of The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History….or better known as The Tragedy.

Amidst all the chaos, a lone figure stood on the rooftop edge of a crumbling building, overlooking the scorching city below them. Based on his build, the figure was a male with a medium build and above average height. His frame was clad in a black leather jacket with three metal spikes on each shoulder and the zipper off to the side over a gray t-shirt, a pair of black leather pants, and a pair of black combat boots. Covering his hands was a pair of black biker gloves that went up to his forearms with metal studs on the back. His midnight hair swayed in the smoke-filled breeze. His silver eyes solemnly scanned the terrible sight before drifting down to the object in held in his hand.

It was a single photograph. The corners were slightly charred and the piece itself was a bit crumpled, but otherwise fully intact. The image displayed was full of smiles and cheer…a memory of a forgotten time. Silently, the teen tucked the photo inside his jacket before looking back up to the horizon. His eyes were narrowed as he scanned the area, as if looking for something. A few moments later, an explosion rang out just to the left of his field of vision. A shadow of a smile became present on the teen's face.

"…Found you guys…" Without another word, he shifted his weight forward and pushed his legs from the surface. He jumped over the edge of the nine story building.

XXXXXXXXXX

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA…!" A pink haired teen with shark-like teeth cackled as he handled the controls of the machine he was piloting. He was clad in a yellow jumpsuit and black boots. His hair was spiked upward with a braid going down either side of his face. "Oh man…! No matter how many times I play it…'Kaijin Monokuma Rampage' is so fun every time! Scream and flee like the little shits you are!" His red eyes danced in delight. He pressed the forward button on the controls and the gigantic, monochrome bear that he was steering stomped onto another batch of fleeing civilians, eliciting a sickening series of crunches and splats.

Even the crowds of people who escaped getting trampled on was not spared from death, as mechanic's comrades on the surface made sure of that. A single individual stood proudly in front of an army of men wearing suits, fedoras, and large metal masks depicting a bear with a white, left side, and black right side with a wicked, scar-like red eye. Each one held an AK-47. The leading figure was below average height, but wore a black pinstripe suit, a white scarf hanging from his neck, and a black fedora. He tipped the fedora up to reveal the black dragon eye patch covering his right eye, a glowing red left eye, and a youthful face. He raised his hand and with a single motion, signaled the men behind him to gun down any and all stragglers. Bullets flew as bodies dropped like flies. Blood splattered, mixing with the acrid stench of gunpowder. However in the end, quite a few cowards survived as they continued to run. With another hand motion, the teen ordered the men firing to stop. With his other hand and vocal command, he ordered his ace to leave no survivors. "Peko."

From the crowd behind him, a single blur jumped up and landed right next to the leader. The figure broke out into a sprint, grasping the handle of a sheathed sword. Once they were within range, the figure pulled the sword from their sheath and cut down the remaining survivors. All it took was a single slash to their vital areas with no wasted movement. Now that the individual stood still, it became easier to discern their features. The sword wielder was a young woman with a pale complexion and long, silver hair that hung freely. Her curvaceous figure was garbed in a gray suit with bandages wrapped around her chest. A pair of piercing red eyes was hidden behind a pair of rectangular glasses. In a single motion, she flicked the blood off the blade and sheathed her sword.

"GRAAAAAGH!" A boisterous voice bellowed. "HOW PATHETIC!" A hulking figure stomped up to the commotion. He was a tall male with a heavily built physique, evident from his white jacket shirt with gold patterns and dark pants stretched over his muscular frame. He had black hair that was slicked back and seemed to resemble three horns. Lining his face were a pair of sideburns and a pointed goatee. Black lines resembling tear marks ran down his cheeks as what appeared to have been red electricity crackled from his red eyes. "They are all cowards who ran away! None of them even had the balls to fight back!"

"Yeah! What a bunch of scrubs!" A female voice spoke out. The owner of the voice was a curvaceous young woman with an athletic build and tanned complexion. She had unkempt, chestnut brown hair that reached her shoulders and glowing red eyes that were shadowed by her bangs. She was dressed in a black tube top, a white jacket with the sleeves ripped off, and black shorts, exposing her toned stomach and legs. She was taller than average, yet fell short to the hulking man next to her. "We even gave them an option to stay and fight…none of them even took it!" She cracked her knuckles.

"Please…" A dark voice interjected as the figure made himself known…along with the horde of red-eyed animals following him. The figure was a male of average height with a pale and ashy skin tone. His hair was slicked back with a poof of hair in the middle that sticks up. The color of his hair was black with gray streaks running through it. He wore a straitjacket under a normal, black jacket with a fluffy collar. He had chains hanging from the loops of his black pants. His left arm was heavily bandaged, as well as showing some signs of bleeding. A purple scarf was wrapped around his neck and a yellow spherical earring hung from his right ear. His face had numerous tattoos etched onto them. A jagged, gray scar ran down the length of his left eye from forehead to cheek. His red eyes lingered over the fresh corpses. "It was expected that those lowly mortals would flee in terror at the presence of the Forbidden One, his Four Dark Devas of Destruction, and their Legions of the Underworld…" As if in response, the four hamsters that nestled in his collar jumped out and squeaked while the other animals projected their own cries. "Nevertheless…it was a futile endeavor to even flee. As their lives were forfeit the moment they laid eyes upon us."

"Kyahaha! Yeah! They were like fucking ants!" The teen piloting the massive mechanical bear cackled. He immediately stopped and addressed the three. "Seriously?! Where the fuck were you three?! You better not complain how Fuyuhiko, Peko, and I got all the fun! Were you taking forever to make another shit, Nekomaru?! Or was Akane stuffing her face before puking it out again?!"

"ABSURD!" The juggernaut of a man bellowed in response. "THOSE WEAKLINGS WOULD HARDLY HAVE PUT UP A FIGHT, KAZUICHI!"

"What old-man Nidai said!" The tanned woman nodded.

"All be silent!" The restrained teen declared. "Your incessant squabbling is senseless. There is no point in arguing over those already slain so easily. They were not even fit to serve under the legionnaires of the Forbidden One!"

"Oh, zip it already Tanaka!" Souda snapped.

"YOU DARE SPEAK THE FORBIDDEN ONE'S NAME?!"

As the pink haired pilot and graying haired animal tamer argued, the silver haired swordswoman approached the suited teen.

"Young master. All targets have been eliminated. As per your orders, I left one individual spared so he would relay the message. "

"Good work, Peko." Fuyuhiko nodded in approval. While they could've killed every last person…it would've brought more despair to the populace if the lone survivor of a massacre spoke of the horrors they witnessed…and when said horrors are approaching the listeners.

They have come a long way since their eyes opened to the wonder that is Despair. It's hard to believe that it has only been a couple years. A couple years since the death of their hope…as well as the abandonment of one of their fellow classmates. It was at that point…they felt despair like no other. Fuyuhiko felt despair from the death of his little sister. Peko felt despair from her failure of being unable to protect said sister as her master's ward. Neither of those compared to what they all felt that day.

Although…they wondered where missing classmate was now…They know he was alive…but none of them had made contact with him since that fateful day…could he be in hiding? But before they could ponder it further, and before Kazuichi and Gundham could continue their argument…Gundham's animals suddenly, tensed, trembled, or acted out wildly.

"What is the matter my humble servants?!" The animal breeder asked in alarm. It was after that point, they all heard it.

The revving of a motorcycle.

While the sound of it was familiar to all of them, Kazuichi was able to recognize the exact model of motorcycle it was just from the sound of it alone…

"That noise…it's a modified CSC TT 250 dual sport motorcycle!" The eyes of the others widened. They were all familiar with that type of motorbike. After all…it was the model that one particular individual used.

They all turned to the direction where the noise was coming from. Down the street they were able to see the glare of headlights quickly approaching. True to Kazuichi's statement the aforementioned motorcycle model tore through the streets as it approached them. The rider turned and drove up on a sloped rubble platform to jump up and over the pile of corpses. The person remained in the air for a few second before the wheels of the motorbike touched the pavement once more several meters away from them. The rider slowed down and screeched to a stop before them. The mob behind Fuyuhiko raised their guns to shoot, but the mod boss raised his hand to stop them.

"Stand down!" Fuyuhiko commanded. The mob immediately lowered their guns. The rest of his classmates looked on in apprehension. There was no mistaking it. They recognized that black and red CSC TT 250 anywhere…It was the bike of their fellow classmate…the one who went missing.

Wordlessly, the rider positioned the stand for the motorbike and stepped off. The black clad figure turned to face the group, his face hidden by the black helmet he wore. Peko readied her sword just in case while Akane and Nekomaru raised their fists. Gundham remained still, but the animals behind him still trembled in the presence of the rider, something that concerned him. Kazuichi watched the scene from within the giant machine, his eyes widening in recognition. There was no way he would not recognize that bike. After all…he had worked on it so many times.

"You…that…that is you isn't it….Nanashi?!" The mechanic called out, causing the others to become even tenser. Their missing friend and classmate was the person before them?!

The biker twirled the keys of his motorbike into his palm. After what seemed like forever, the figure raised his hands and removed his helmet. Raven locks fell down to his cheeks as a pair of silver eyes opened and scanned the group. The revealed teen smiled mirthlessly at their shocked expressions. "…Hey guys…it's been a while….hasn't it?"

They were all dumbfounded by his sudden arrival…but Kazuichi was the first to snap out of it. Quickly, he types a set of commands into the controls. The main camera of the robot zoomed in on Nanashi. With another quick set of commands, he activated the broadcast function.

XXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the city, a concert was going on. A mass of people clad in the black and white bear masks were in the audience cheering, each once waving a glow stick. The lights and flares from the stage were blinding, which only added to the disorienting effect of the performance.

On stage were two people who sung and danced. The one on the right could be described in one word: flashy. She had multiple piercings lining her brow, lip, and ears. Her long, multi-colored hair consisted of black, pink, blue and white, some of which was tied into two horns on top of her head. She was wearing a black school uniform with ripped thigh highs, the left being blue while the right was pink. She also wore a necklace and three metal rings on her left hand. Her shoes were black with blue laces on the left and pink laces on the right. A long scar tattoo with stitches could be seen on her left thigh. A spiked collar was strapped around her neck. In her hands was a pink electric guitar that she strummed wildly.

The girl on the right held a paper fan that she twirled gracefully around. She was a young woman with long, blonde hair that flowed freely. She possessed a well-developed figure clad in a yellow kimono with a pink rose-outline pattern and a purple obi sash. On her feet was a pair of traditional wooden sandals. Her red eyes glowed as she covered the lower half of her face with her fan.

Their performance elicited quite the positive reception from the members of Ultimate Despair. However…it was all cut short when the screen behind him changed to stream a live video feed from Kazuichi. The two stopped what they were doing, mildly ticked that their show was interrupted. However, their eyes widened when they saw exactly who was on screen.

"EH…?! Ibuki is super surprised beyond words!"

"The Biker Boy lives?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Further away from a concert, a lone figure was perched on an abandoned building with a pair of binoculars in his hands. The majority of his body was hidden due to the dark cloak draped over his skinny frame. But from what can be seen, the figure was a male of average height with short, light brown hair and hazel eyes. He also had heavy bags under his eyes, a sign of sleep depravity an anxiety. His task was to observe the movements and actions of Ultimate Despair. It was a dangerous task…but he felt like it was something he had to do to make up for past mistakes. When the image on the stage's screen changed, the young man felt his breath hitch and eyes widen. While he did not meet the figure personally, he recognized him based on the few times he's seen him.

"N-Nanashi-san…?"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of a doctor's office of an abandoned clinic, a nurse was straddling her bound, near dead patient as she injected another vat of chemicals into their body. The nurse was a young woman with long, choppy dark purple hair and red eyes gleaming in arousal. Her white nurse's uniform hugged tightly against her curvaceous figure. A beauty mark was seen under her left eye. A nurse's cap with a medical cross sat atop her head. She rubbed her body against the dying patient as she felt their body slowly grow colder and clammy. A loud beep cut into her moment, diverting her attention to the television located in the room. On screen was a black haired male who held a black motorcycle helmet in his hands. A man who the nurse recognized instantly.

"Ahn~ Nanashi-kun…" She moaned in pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of the factory, a plump short man with brown hair combed over to the side supervised the production of the black and white beast animatronics that murdered the populace. Given his white jacket, chef hat, and ingredients in a basket strapped to his back, the young man was a chef. He cackled madly as more and more robots were being completed. A loud beep interrupted his musings as the screen before him lit up to reveal a familiar silver eyed teenager dressed in black.

"N-Nanashi?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

In another country in a different part of the world, a young woman rallied her masked subjects. She had long, platinum blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a tiara on her head. She was garbed in a regal, silver strapless dress with detached sleeves. Her image could only be described as royalty. Her red eyes glowed with energy as her speech motivated the army below.

Behind her was a young woman of the same age with short red hair in a bob cut snapping photos. She was dressed in a white, short-sleeved, buttoned shirt and dark skirt with spats. Freckles dotted the bridge of her nose. Her eyes gleamed in thrill at the picture-perfect moments. But before the even could continue, the screen behind the two women beeped loudly, causing them to turn around. The image of the black and white bear of Despair was replaced by streaming footage from the city. On the screen appeared a black haired, silver eyed teen dressed in biker attire. A teen recognized by the two women.

"Na-Nanashi-kun…"

"H-He…He's alive…"

XXXXXXXXXX

A large figure ran quickly through the streets of a crumbling city. His body was round, yet he ran at fast speeds without showing any sign of fatigue. A pair of night vision goggles was strapped over his eyes, his dirty blonde hair held in place by the goggles straps. He was dressed in a crisp, white suit, white shirt, and green tie. As soon as he turned a corner, he went into a nearby alley and hid behind a dumpster to escape those pursuing him. The armed people were seen running past the alley. Taking this moment of safety, the figure sighed in relief before feeling his smart phone vibrating in his pocket. He took out the aforementioned device from his front pocket and turned it on, allowing the live stream from Kazuichi's camera to be seen. When he saw the figure on screen, the man's red eyes widened behind the goggles.

"H-He's…"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the center of the room of an undisclosed location, a figure was seen leaning against the wall in the dark. A metal collar and chain hung around his neck. His lithe frame was clad in a red and green striped shirt with a black jacket over it. He wore a pair of dark jeans with bandages wrapped around just above the knee. His left hand was covered by a red knit mitten with white stripes. His white hair was shoulder length and messy. His gray-green eyes were focused on the single light source in the room, which was the overhead lamp. Suddenly, he felt a buzzing within his right pocket. Reaching into it, he pulled out his smart phone with his right hand. While it was disabled from contacting his fellow Remnants of Despair thanks to his current benefactors, he was still able to receive messages from him. He pressed the screen and a live stream played. On it was a particular biker who he had high hopes was still alive since that day three years ago.

"I truly am lucky…for this hope to come true…"

XXXXXXXXXX

In a different part of the country, a young man with a sun tanned complexion stood atop a stage with an open storybook in his hands. He had long, spiky black hair, some of it falling over his blood red eyes. He wore a buttoned shirt that was black on the right side and white on the left. His sleeves were rolled up revealing two tattoos. One depicted the image of a red rose in bloom with two green leaves on the side of the stem. Below it were the words 'Every Rose Has its Thorns". The one on his other arm depicted the image of a cracked skull shrouded in a black hood. Behind it was the image of a scythe and a pistol. Below the image were the words, Memento Mori. A red scar-like pattern was etched into the black. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a studded belt around his waist. On his feet was a pair of leather boots that went up to his knees, stained with dried blood. Upon closer inspection, one could see scars resembling claw marks going down both his eyes. A manic grin was etched on his face as strings of words flowed from his mouth, knitting together a grand tale of a black and white bear rising up from the boring, hope-filled peace of the world to the excitement of Despair, his flames of wrath burning all that are vile, all who oppressed the truly talented, covering up their sins with honey-sweet words, pretty lies, and promises of riches. His words were carried far and wide by the massive set of speakers installed on stage.

"...When he confronted his father, Monokuma stood by his side. When his father tried to mock and downplay his gift out of envy for not possessing one of his own, and just slandering his very existence, Monokuma shot him in the leg. The bear reminded the hero of his cause...that the man...nay...the Demon was a good for nothing son of a bitch who abandoned him, his sister, and his mother out on the streets with only the clothes on their back for another woman and her family. Silently, the Hero's rage burned brighter. He pulled the trigger again, shooting the bastard in the arm. Then again, this time in the other leg. And again, the other arm. And one more time, right in the balls!" The young man was getting into it. Each word fueled his enthusiasm, his eyes dancing in pure delight. "As the bastard writhed in pain, the hero discarded the gun and drew his sword of despair! He flipped the down man to his side and stabbed him through the cheeks. Then he slid the sword down over his eyes, slicing through them. Then he cut off his nose. He bent down and whispered in the villain's ears. 'You worthless shit of a father...know that the son you abandoned has you at his mercy...that your suffering will forever be a story to spread Despair!' With that final note, he beheaded the man." The man took a breath before turning the next page. The audience was eating the story up. "And then he..."

But before he could continue, the screen behind him flickered, the image of the black and white bear replaced by a new scene in another part of the country. The image focused on a particular silver eyed boy. A boy the teen recognized.

"No way...Nanashi...?"

XXXXXXXXXX

In an office of the Future Foundation Headquarters, a petite, young woman signed another slip of paper. Her orange hair was tied up into a ponytail with a small part of her bangs was curled on the right side of her head. She was dressed in a white coat with a Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel over a pink dress shirt and a black vest. She also wore a black pencil skirt, black tights, and black mid-heel shoes. Her large green eyes half-open as she lazily signed another signature. "Ah mou…why do we have to sign so many papers…my hand is getting all cramped up…" She bemoaned of that despair that is paperwork. After placing another paper into the growing stack, she dropped her pencil and rested her head on the desktop. "Mou…I'm tired of being stuck in this room…I want to see how the rest of my students are doing in their Despair spreading actions…" She groaned into the desk, her voice muffled. Suddenly, she felt her smart phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out and looking at who the sender was, the woman immediately straightened in her chair. Her demeanor took a 180 as a chipper smile was on her face. "Ah…Souda-kun is sending me something! I wonder what it is." She flicked the touch screen playing the video. Her eyes widened as the smile on her face grew even bigger.

"Ah! Nanashi-kun! He's alive!" Chisa happily spun around in her spinning office chair.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back with the group on the street, all was silent. For a while, no one spoke. The shock on their face was slowly replaced by realization and anger. "…Peko." The gangster ordered. With a curt nod, the swordswoman dashed straight at the biker with her sword half drawn. Nanashi reached behind him to grab a tonfa he kept in the storage cart on his bike. He pulled out the weapon, flames igniting the length of the metal before holding it out in front of him. In that instant, Peko's sword clashed with the blazing rod. Sparks and flame showered all around them, neither one giving in to the other. Soon, the swordswoman realized something and retreated backward. After taking this moment to think, she noticed something was wrong with her weapon. A portion of the metal along the blade was glowing bright red and was starting to warp and bend from the heat. Meanwhile, the tonfa in Nanashi's hands didn't even look damaged, despite the flames bathing it.

"So this is how you treat a classmate after so long…I am really hurt you guys….Well, not as hurt as when I found out you all fell to despair…" The biker shook his head.

None of them said anything, they were all surprised by the very notion that not only Peko retreated, but her sword was damaged from the clash. The animals were starting to backpedal slowly. Their instinctual fear and fierce loyalty clashing in determining their actions. Before long, the classmates all found their voices again.

"…So you now decide to show your face after all this time?! We heard you survived that day…and you never bothered to meet with us?!" Fuyuhiko growled.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Nekomaru roared. "For three years…THREE! YEARS! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! BUT YOU WERE ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

"…No…you're wrong….I did die that day. Those psycho reserve course students got me good." He shook his head as he put his helmet back on the bike and holstered the tonfa at his side. "I ran…but they still got me…In the end, I succumbed to my injuries."

"Then…how are you still here?! If you did die, then there's no way you can come back!"Akane rebutted.

"Again you are wrong. I did come back…but not without a price." Nanashi clenched his fists. His silver eyes seemed to flicker red for a moment.

"A price…? You mean to say…you sold your soul to the Devil to revive yourself?!" Gundham exclaimed in surprise.

"Are you an idiot?! There is no way a thing like that can happen!" Kazuichi argued the absurdity of it all. By price, he surely would've meant that Future Foundation got his hands on him and revived him in exchange for his services…

"That is exactly what I did…" The biker's words denied the mechanic's assumption. "It was at that day…I've come to understand something…" He looked at his hands as he recalled the past. "That in this world…there are scum who ruin the lives of innocent people for their own sick whims and amusement. Those rotten souls get off scot-free while the innocent suffer. That is exactly what happened that day. You…you were all innocent in this…until you got corrupted by the worst human being on this mortal plane for the sake of spreading despair and befall this world to ruin!" With each word, his rage grew and grew. Until finally, they could all feel the wrath flowing from his very being. The animals were trembling even more now, their instincts demanding that they flee. The teen continued.

"Just before I died…I saw her…Junko Enoshima. That smug, mocking grin of hers told me everything…She was the cause of everything! The uprising of the Reserve Course…the brainwashing of all of you and Ms. Yukizome, the death of Chiaki…everything!" His eyes were no longer silver…but burned a fiery orange. "Never before had I felt such anger…such hatred…" Smoke could be seen rising from his body. "As I lay there dying…I cursed her name…her very existence. My hatred did not quell as I fell into that darkness…" The plumes of smoke grew even bigger. The stench of something burning lingered.

His skin begun to blister as if it were being burned, flecks of bright orange became present on his face. "Upon death…I was left to wallow in my own wrath and regret…until I was given an offer." He raised his head to look them all in the eye…smoke coming from his own eyes. The mob grew fearfully with each passing word. They raised their guns and readied their fingers on the trigger despite their boss's orders. "In exchange for punishing the evil and wicked that walk this earth…I would be restored to life. A service I gladly accepted."

His flesh seemed as if it were being slowly burned off. Patches of skin ignited as flames begun to burn away his face. "So from then on until the end of my natural life…I shall return the evil to Hell!" The final word caused the masked gangsters to fire their weapons. A flurry of bullets flew and near impacted the teen. With a roar, Nanashi burst into a plume of fire, melting the projectiles upon impact. As the smoke and flames finally died down…what they all saw made the classmates gape in horror.

The figure that was once Nanashi stood tall and confident. His attire remained untouched by the scorching flames. However…there was one significant difference however…

Nanashi's head was replaced by a flaming skull. It was as if all the flesh from his head had burned away from the blaze leaving a burning mass of bone in its place. The skull looked over his shoulder. As if in response, the metal studs on his shoulder elongated into sharp spikes. The same motion was repeated for the other shoulder and the same result happened. He raised both of his hands and clenched them into tight fists. The metal studs on his gloves sharpened into spikes as well. His attention was then focused on his motorcycle as he touched the handle bar.

The CSC TT 250 went through a startling transformation as well as the bike grew bone-like metal plates along the body. The fork of the bike became massive, solid chain links while the headlight's visage warped into a skull. The engine was covered in what appeared to be metallic ribs. Like its rider, the bike had flames burning on its wheels and the eyes of the metal skull. The burning skeleton that was once Nanashi reached over and yanked out something from the bike, revealing itself to be a metal chain that caught fire.

He swung the burning metal around like a whip. It wrapped around two masked mobsters before they could react. Immediately, their clothes caught fire as glowing orange lines appeared around the chains. With a swift tug of his wrist, Nanashi yanked the chain back. As he did, the metal links ripped through their bodies as they crumbled to ash.

"Wh-what the shit?!" Kazuichi gaped. But their surprise did not stop there. With inhuman speed that put Peko's previous movement to shame, the burning skull figure ran up and jumped into the middle of the gangster crowd. Before the grunts could have a chance to pull the trigger, Nanashi whipped his burning chain all around him. Once the flames struck a body, it burned and crumbled to ash. In a matter of seconds, the shooter gang that was once a dozen people strong was reduced to smoldering piles of ash. In the middle of it all stood what was once their friend Nanashi.

In a single motion, he swung the chain around and it wrapped itself around his chest like a sash. Slowly, he turned to face his former classmates, taking in their shocked and terrified expressions. It wasn't just them…everyone who saw this could not believe their eyes…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wh-What is this…?! Ibuki is terrified!" The Super High School Level Musician Ibuki Mioda was now foaming at the mouth.

"B-Biker boy…what…how…?!" The Super High School Level Traditional Dancer Hiyoko Saionji stammered, dropping her fan.

XXXXXXXXXX

The former Super High School Level Animator, Ryouta Mitarai just dropped his binoculars at the horrific sight. Just…just what WAS that thing?! It…it couldn't be human!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nana…shi…kun…?" The Super High School Level Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki's voice trailed off, her grip on the syringe loosening, causing the needle to fall on the floor and shatter into glass.

XXXXXXXXXX

"MILEY CYRUS!" The Super High School Level Cook, Teruteru Hanamura screamed in horror as he backpedaled against the wall.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This…This can't be happening…." The Super High School Level Princess, Sonia Nevermind shook her head as her body trembled…

"This…this has to be a joke…right…? Right…?" The Super High School Level Photographer, Mahiru Koizomi shook her head in denial

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the…What is this?!" The Super High School Level Imposter shouted out as he ripped his goggle off to get a better look. No matter how he saw it…this was no disguise or special effect…what had just happened was real!

XXXXXXXXXX

"I…I thought him coming back was hope…but…what is this horrific despair…?" The Super High School Level Luck, Nagito Komaeda lamented as gray eyes shimmered with darkness folding in on itself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Ay...Ay Caramba! Es...es el mismo demonio!" The Super High School Level Story Teller, Daisuke Fuji screamed out as he lost the grip on his story book.

XXXXXXXXXX

"E-E-E-E-EH…..?!" The Former Super High School Level Housekeeper, Chisa Yukizome gaped in shock. Did…did…did one of her former students just turn into a flaming skull monster?!

XXXXXXXXXX

Nanashi's eyes scanned his former classmates. He waited for them to make a move. But all of them stood frozen. After all…they just witnessed the impossible happening.

The burning skull opened his mandible to speak, but the horrified scream behind him grabbed his attention. He turned around to see the sole surviving masked mobster run up to him with his gun raised. Once he was close enough, he struck the former human in the jaw with the butt of his gun. Nanashi's head snapped to the side from the force of the blow. But soon, he turned his head back around, revealing that his jaw had been popped off and now hung on a single joint.

Everyone who watched this was either on the verge of losing their lunch, or had lost it entirely.

Back to the fight…Nanashi calmly grabbed his dangling jaw with a single hand. With a swift tug, he popped the bone back into place. He raised his other hand and pointed his finger, wagging it disappointingly at the man, as if a parent would to a child.

"Nuh-uh-uh…" He shook his head.

Before the mobster could even react, Nanashi dropped the act and grabbed the man's head with both hands. He leaned forward so that his fiery eyes locked onto the eyes of the mask. He opened his jaw. And he screamed.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

It was a horrifying screech that shook the bones of those present, even those who were watching it all through a screen. But those at the scene covered their ears from the haunting screams. It was completely twisted…demonic even.

Nanashi continued to screech. The mask that the poor man wore crumbled to ash from the shout. The victim's face was warped into one of pure, unadulterated terror. Tears and mucus dripped down his face but were quickly vaporized from the presence of the flames. The man's skin begun to blacken and crumble as if it were burning to ash. Tears of blood ran down his face as they quickly hardened and burned. The remaining moisture in his eyes boiled evaporated.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nanashi ceased his screaming. He let go of the man and the body fell to the ground. Upon hitting the asphalt, his body crumbled to ash and imploded.

When all was said in done, Nanashi resumed his former stance, dusting the soot off his gloves. He then slowly, but surely, turned to face his horror-stricken classmates. It wasn't just them…everyone watching could not find the words to think, let alone say. Some of the wimpier ones even lost control of their bladders.

The burning teen took a step. Then another. Then another. Until finally, he was directly in front of his former friends. He then cracked his knuckles.

"So…who wants to catch up first?"

 **To be Continued…**


End file.
